You and Me
by Emily642
Summary: So, here's a song I wrote for Wreck-It Ralph if it ever became a stage musical. This song takes place where Vanellope makes a deal with Ralph to help each other out. PLEASE REVIEW! *THE SONG IS ORIGINAL*


I came up with this song and staging a couple of days ago while watching the clip of the scene where Vanellope and Ralph make a deal that they'll help each other out with their problems. The tune, staging, and the song was stuck in my head, so I had to write it out before the lyrics and tunes were completely gone. By the time I finally wrote it, half of the lyrics were gone. Thankfully, I got a lot new ideas, so here we go.

And little while ago, I pretty much made up the scene, so I'm putting down the scene too! :D

******I'm REALLY sorry if the lyrics are rusty and ehhhh…. I'm not a songwriter at all and this is like my first attempt to write a song for something. **

So, enjoy! The song is called, "You and Me".

**THIS SONG IS ORIGINAL, DO NOT STEAL. I'M THINKING ABOUT MAKING WIR INTO A MUSICAL SOMEDAY, IDK. SO, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS SONG!**

* * *

VANELLOPE:  
What a moron.  
(calling to Ralph)  
Hey genius, it's a jawbreaker!  
You're never gonna break…  
(Ralph breaks it)  
*Vanellope's jaw drops. But, this gives her an idea. She puts her two fingers on her chin with her other arm, resting below it, thinking*

Hmmm.

*Ralph cools down and sits on a part of the jawdropper. Vanellope leans on the other one and smiles*

VANELLOPE:

Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper baby?

RALPH:

Go away, pip squeak. Leave me alone!

VANELLOPE:

I gotta say. I think I know why they call you Wreck-It Ralph…

RALPH:

No, really? That's the point of my ability to wreck the hard jawbreakers. I was programmed to do wreck things. AKA the point of my game. Hello?

VANELLOPE:

So, that's why I've been thinking.

RALPH:

(rolls his eyes)

Pfffft, that's dangerous.

VANELLOPE;

You want that medal, right? And I want to race.

RALPH:

Point is?

VANELLOPE:

You help me get a kart, a real one and I'll win the race and get you back your medal.

RALPH:  
You want me to help you?

*music starts*

VANELLOPE:

Yes, what do you say? You and me. As a team? Can you imagine it?

*She starts to sing*

Vanellope:  
_You and Me._  
_Ralph and Vanellope._  
_The greatest team they'll ever see_  
_A glitch so cute and a hobo so mean._  
_And this will only happen if you agree_

_C'mon, Ralph, you son of a gun._  
_Together, we'll be number one._  
_I can already tell we have won._  
_But if only you can get off your buns._

_You want a medal,_  
_I want to step on a pedal._  
_This is a win-win. *gasp*_  
_I think I just saw you grin._

_C'mon Ralph, c'mon bud._  
_Don't such be a grumpy dud._  
_Don't be a stick in the mud._  
_And stop making those thuds._

RALPH:  
_Sorry, I'm not interested in your little game._  
_Go away, you're making me insane._  
_You are such a little pain,_  
_And you're making me burst a vein_  
*tries not to crushes her*

VANELLOPE:  
_But, Ralph, don't you understand?_  
_This is the only, available plan._  
_Even though I'm not your biggest fan._  
_I'm willing to work with you, my man_

*DIALOGUE*

*Vanellope batters her eyes in cuteness*

RALPH:

*sighs*

So, what exactly are we doing?

VANELLOPE:

*paces*

Well, first, you're gonna break something for me. Then, you gotta help me build the kart.

*A pause*

RALPH:

…And that's it?

VANELLOPE:

Yup! *Then, she mutters something under her breath*

RALPH:

What was that?

VANELLOPE:

*panics*

Uh…I said: *sticks out her hand*

What do you say?

RALPH:

*grunts*

I don't know.

*Pause as a drum keeps on beating. He starts to think for a few seconds. Then…*

VANELLOPE:

Hey, my arm is getting tired. Do we have a deal or not?

*Ralph groans*

RALPH:

You better win!

*They shake on it*

VANELLOPE:

Don't worry, I will!

*squeals*

Ooooh, this is going to be so awesome!

*Starts to random tap dancing. Ralph stares at her, weirded out*

RALPH:

What are you doing?

VANELLOPE:

*as she dances*

Tapping dancing. What do you think?

RALPH:

*faces away and crosses his arms like a 5 yr old*

Well, I don't dance.

VANELLOPE:

Come on, Ralph! Dance!

*He rolls his eyes and starts to dance. Hey, this is fun! Ralph gets into it and the two dance together. They eventually have a dancing contest before dancing in union again*

They sing again as they link arms:

Ralph:  
_The unimaginable,_  
_The undesctruable_

Ralph/Vanellope:  
_Terrible two!_  
_A couple that has their future at bay._  
_Who is trying to make their dreams come true._  
_So, the racers better try to stay out of the way._

Vanellope/Ralph: (IN HARMONY)

V:  
_You and Me._  
_Ralph and Vanellope._  
_We will go down in history_  
_The greatest team that will ever be_  
_And after this, you will agree_

R:  
_I will give you this one chance._  
_And I will question my first glance_  
_I will trust your big advance_  
_If only after this I will do my victory dance._

Ralph/Vanellope:  
_The incredible,_

_The sensational,_

_Terrible two!_

_We will find our place in the sun,_  
_And our story will leave everyone stunned._

_So, look out, King Candy_

Ralph:  
_For a team so awesome and legendary._

Vanellope:

He's going to be so scared that he'll pee.

Vanellope/Ralph:  
_When he sees_  
_The Team of Ralph and Vanellope._  
_AKA The team of you and me,_  
_You and Me,_  
_You and me!_  
*On the last note, Vanellope gets on the broken kart as Ralph rolls them offstage*

BLACKOUT WITH THE SONG AS THE TRANSITION MUSIC


End file.
